Snow Kisses
by teaing
Summary: [Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle] AU. A little more insight into Fye... what if? [Shounen-ai warning!] [Complete]


**Title**: Snow Kisses

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me. They belong to all-mighty CLAMP, *worship worship*.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary/spoilers**: Okay, there are few Tsubasa fics in English on the net… and I think this is the first fic featuring *this* pairing. XD Enjoy! AU! I know things don't go this way, but in an AU anything can happen right? Right! ^^  Takes place after Syaoran, Kurogane and Fye bump into Touya and Yuki as waiters. Lots and lots of speculating done on behalf of the author.

Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) 

Other notes: Thanks to my muse for correcting this chapter- yes I know I am a slave driver. ^^~

_The Witch's Words..._

Oh well, she did tell us that we would meet the same people again in other dimensions- people that would sometimes be our enemies and other times our friends. Still, my eyes refuse to look away from you.

"It's rude to stare." Kuro-chan whispered, nudging me in the side. I smile painfully for a moment before replying:

"It's rude to whisper." The ninja has no comeback for that except to turn red and look away in annoyance. The smile does not leave my face.

Even though you are far from us your voice reaches my ears- "Ou-sama! From now on I'm going to call you Ou-sama!" I can't help but laugh- you are so innocent, so warm and soft. Your warmth radiates from where you stand and lights up the whole room.

Not many people thought it would be possible for such a special person to exist. I was one of those, but as I see you stand there in the doorway you are beyond real. You are so solid I wonder if I'm the vision in this place. 

"Fye, you are laughing." Kuro-chan's words snap me back to reality and I turn to look at him.

"I was remembering something funny." Lying was easy, but my eyes seek you once again, the waiter whom Syaoran called Yukito-san. 

"Un." I know Kurogane doesn't believe my words, but I don't care. He has understood that no prying on his part will gain him any answers now. Syaoran is too preoccupied to notice, but if he did he would not pry either. Silently, I thank King Ashura for giving me such respectful companions.

_Ou-sama. _My Ou-sama is sleeping beneath the waters of Celes' palace. Sleeping forever… his dark long hair spilled over his 'bed'. Eyes forever closed and mind forever oblivious to the world. Pretending to look at the restaurant's menu, I glance up at you as you attend to us. Yukito. 

"Sir?" you address me and I silently curse my momentary distraction. _Golden eyes like King Ashura. _My self-control does not waver as I look into your eyes. In fact, you seemed more taken aback by me than I by you. Blushing madly, you look away from me. "Um…sir… what would you like to order?"

"What do you recommend?" I ask pleasantly. 

Regaining your confidence, you smile again, seeming very excited about what was on the menu. "Ah un- our special today is lobster, with miso soup as a starter and chocolate moose for dessert."

"I'll have that then." You nod and scribble the order down on your waiter's pad. 

"And to drink?"

"Hn… some sake." Nodding again you put the pad back in your pocket. You then reach out to take the menus, and as I stretch to pass you mine, our fingers brush momentarily.

I smile. Your surprised expression melts into a warm smile as you withdraw your hand along with my menu. "Your order will be right over." You give a curt bow and move away.

"What did you guys order?" 

Kuro-chan gives me another look but answers, "Oh some sashimi." He answers casually, only now I notice that both him and Syaoran are drinking green tea.  How long had I been lost in thoughts? "The kid doesn't want to eat anything but some soup." He gives Syaoran a reproachful look that goes by ignored.

Mokona, the little white…rabbit thing given to us by the Witch is sitting in Syaoran's head. Of all the creatures I could think of, never before had I laid my eyes on such an unusual one. Oh well.

Smiling again, I let my mind wander. The witch had said all of our wishes were the same, but if I never wanted to return to my dimension where would I go? Could I come back here? Or back to Syaoran's dimension- would I perhaps end up in the Witch's world?

Not that it really matters in the end.

So long as it's not the dimension I came from, I will be able to withstand anything.

"Here is your sake." I look up hopefully, but it's the other waiter- Touya.

"Thank you." I reply with a casual smile and sigh. Touya didn't like me; that much was obvious by the way he kept giving me suspicious glances.

The drink is warm and filling as I take a light sip. "Hm…" I glance across at Kuro-chan and Syaoran who are in deep conversation about the whole 'gang' business, but do not join in. There is but one thing on my mind.

Glancing up from my companions I look around the restaurant again. There is that waiter again. Staring is rude, but so what? When presented with such a sight, not staring was a crime. 

As you move from table to table, it is clear you have been working here for a long time. As you move about taking and bringing orders, one could see how your expression would go from concentration to smiling; pleased about accomplishing an order.

It was a wonderful sight, I allowed myself to relax and follow you with my eyes until you return to our table with the food. "Ah, sorry to have kept you waiting- here it is!" You set the plates in front of us.

"Smells wonderful." I complemented.

"Oh, just wait till you taste it!" You beam at me before disappearing to attend to the other diners. 

~*~

 It's not food I hunger for… 

You were right Yukito. The food was delicious. No matter that miso soup, lobster and chocolate pudding was a peculiar combination to begin with. But everything in other dimensions was unique. 

Such a refreshing change of scenery serves to keep everyone in their best spirits. Even Syaoran is enjoying himself more than he is letting on. Resting my eyes on the youngest of our group, I discover with great relief that he is smiling.

We sit there for a while just chatting away, until the waiter Touya approaches us again. "Sorry sirs, but we are closing now…"

"Oh." Syaoran seems disappointed; maybe he thought that being here- next to souls he knew back at home was comforting somehow. Maybe he thought that with them near, things would clear up.

Unlikely, but nevertheless, a pleasant thought.

Personally, if I met any souls which I knew back in Celes, I would run away screaming. 

No seriously. I would. 

~*~

I want something more… 

We left the restaurant a few minutes later, but I don't want to go home yet. "Kuro-chan, Syaoran-kun, would you mind going ahead?" I silently pray they don't ask why as I place Mokana in Syaoran's arms. 

"You'll make your way back alright?" Kuro-chan asks finally. I nod in reply. 

"Just want to see more of town, maybe I can find something that helps." Okay, that definitely convinced Syaoran, who gives me a grateful look.

"Hai hai, don't worry." 

But I do nothing except sit on a bench near the restaurant to wait for that 'bunny' to come out again. It must have been half an hour when I finally heard Yukito's voice again, but he was not alone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? It's beginning to rain." Touya. The dark haired boy does not notice me as he steps out with you at his side. Has it begun to rain? Oh- so it has.

"Hai hai Ou-sama!"

"Don't call me that." Touya said rolling his eyes and running his finger's through your hair in an affectionate manner, "I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"

"Hai! Please send my regards to your father Ou-sama." 

"Seeya tomorrow." Touya turned and walked away. You wait for him to disappear round a corner before you turn to make your way home. Until you see me.

Your eyes grow wide with surprise. Why the surprise snow angel? You knew deep down that I would be waiting. Your astounded face turns into a pleasant smile, and you come to my side.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really."

"What's your name?"

"Fye."

"Walk with me Fye-san?" I was surprised by the request but I agreed to it anyways, standing up and following you in the rain, walking in silence. 

It took us five minutes, then we turned down an alley, and I felt myself reach for your wrist. You stop and turn to smile at me. "Eh?" Your eyes curious and questioning. 

Who was it that reached for the other first? I think it was me, but I can't be sure… your lips are soft beneath mine as you respond to my kiss. Jerking back suddenly, I look down at your face, but you are smiling at me…

Breathe. 

I am breathless. Trailing your lips with my fingers, I do not hesitate to kiss you again. This time the kiss is deeper, more demanding. Are you willing? Yes- you are, I feel your lips move in response to my kiss.

The rain keeps pouring down around us, but I don't care- and apparently neither do you. Your trembling hands snake around my neck to pull me closer. Breathe. Your lips part in response, I, only too eager, comply and deepen the kiss.

Don't stop.

Your glasses are lost somewhere… but it doesn't matter. Yukito- you are so delicate though no one can see your inner strength, yet you do not resist as I push you against the alley's wall, snaking one hand underneath your shirt to caress your skin.

Do you want me to stop? I don't think I could…Your breath is ragged as I moved my lips from yours in order to kiss your delicate neck. So pale…like snow. My rough actions would surely leave some marks behind.

"Wait- wait-" you gasp, but I don't listen to your protests as my hand works to undo the buttons of your shirt. This is a rather clumsy process, considering your shirt is soaked and my fingers tremble with impatience. "At least… let me get…home…" you whisper breathlessly.

Reluctantly, I allow you to move away and guide us to your home. The rain never stops falling as we make our way there. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for us to arrive. As soon as you close the door behind me, I press your body against the door seeking another kiss hungrily. 

You don't protest as your lips sigh a soft- "Fye-san…"

~*~

Goodbye to you… 

Morning came a lot sooner than I expected. Sitting up gingerly, I place a kiss on your sleeping lips before standing up. It was not hard to find my clothes despite the fact  that they were scattered all over your apartment.

Keep dressing Fye. Yes. My clothes smell like him now. I slide the shirt over my head and smile softly. It's that same detached, melancholic smile I always have.

"You're not from our world are you?" You are awake it seems…

Turning to glance at you, I shake my head. "No… I come from a country called Celes."

"Un." The delicate snow angel seems indecisive. "So you have to leave…" you seem saddened. I reach out to caress your cheek.

"There is something I must do…" my voice seems to choke for a moment.

"I understand." You nod, your eyes brimming with tears. "I knew you weren't from this world… because I remember every person who has been in that restaurant, and we've been visited by everyone in town- you and your companions have never-"

I interrupt you before you can continue with a kiss. 

As we break off the kiss I nod again, "You're right."

"I must go…"

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll come to say goodbye."

"Un." You looked down, tilting your chin up. I give you a smile, then with my hands, formed the symbol I had done in the restaurant to explain to Kurogane why the waiters were not the same as the king and high priest from Syaoran's country.

/Flashback/__

**_Well, the same, but not the same. Two people who were living in Syaoran-kun's country are living different lives here.  
  
But, in a manner of speaking, both lives have the same origin._  
  
Origin?  
  
_The basis of the life, like their nature, or heart..._**[1]**  
  
**

/End of Flashback/

You smile and mimic the same symbol with your hands. 

~*~

End game… 

I always known we would eventually have to go, but now I dreaded it even more. Syaoran seemed so keen to move on now that we've regain one of the feathers… but I was not… not that I could tell them why.

They had not asked about my absence last night and I was not about to give them any explanation now. 

"Well I'm glad you've succeeded so far," Sorata's cheerful face greeted us as he stood with his wife Arashi waving bye to us. I felt my heart ache- I had not said goodbye to Yukito…

Mokona began to glow- the door to another world would open soon.

But I had not said bye to you! My mind panicked for a second.

"Wait!" A lone figure running towards us, "Wait Fye-san!" My heart leaps and I couldn't help but smile. Yukito.

"High priest!" Syaoran seemed surprised then looked at me, Kuro-chan was also staring… and Sorata-san and his wife. My cheeks flush slightly red.

Stopping to catch your breath, you hold up a food bag, "In case you get hungry!" he drops the bag hastily in my arms, and my eyes water for a moment.

"Thank you….Yukito-san."

The snow angel looks at me with that beautiful smile of his, "You'll come back-" the void is already beginning to swallow us in- first Kuro-chan, then Syaoran always holding onto Sakura…

As I feel myself fading away from this dimension I reach out for you, our fingers brush for a moment, "Yuki I-"

"I know-" You smile, making the heart-shaped symbol I taught you with your hands. "Thank you."

"Goodbye." You're too far to hear me, but I can hear you whisper-

"Goodbye Fye-san."

~*~

Loneliness… 

Even now my only regret is not saying bye to you. Not to tell you just how much I love you…as we stand in this new world…Yukito, your memory goes with me.

When I said I would not return to my dimension I had no idea of where I wanted to go, didn't know if there was a place for me. But now…

I'll return Yukito. Someday I'll come see you again. 

Owari~ 

Notes: ^^; Ahh don't ask, I don't know why I wrote this… I just had a weird thought that Fye would like Yuki… anyways, R&R please! ^^

[1] Translation used from- 


End file.
